Mei Hatsume
is a student of Yuuei's Department of Support. Appearance Fitting for a hero-in-training, she has quite a fit physique with a fairly rounded chest. She's around the same height as Izuku. She has somewhat messy and curvy pink shoulder-length hair, somewhat resembling dreadlocks or bananas, and yellow eyes. Interestingly, she has a crosshair-like design on her eyes. She usually wears protection goggles over her head. During the Sports Festival, she wears the usual gym outfit, but with her sleeves rolled up and added gizmos, and also fingerless gloves. Personality Mei is a smart, friendly and easygoing girl, though at times inconvenient. She loves creating gadgets, which she refers to as her "super cute babies". She also has the habit of "going straight to the point".Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 27, Page 14 She is also very shameless when advertising her inventions. History Sports Festival Arc Mei participates in the Obstacle Race, using her Wire Arrow and Hover Soles to easily get through during the tightrope abyss, as she explains students of the Department of Support have permission to use customized uniforms and gadgets since they don't receive formal combat training like students of the Department of Heroes.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 10-12 She eventually finishes the race, placing 41st,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 26, Page 16 allowing her to continue onto the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. Mei offers to team up with Izuku and Ochako, startling the former for "being too close", while Ochako notes she's "the weird girl from before". She says she can get a lot of attention from the student who placed first (to which Ochako comment she's very straight) and that this way her gadgets can better get noticed by a company. This confuses Ochako but Mei ignores her. Mei then starts explaining to Izuku about the Department of Support, which has the goal of developing equipment which facilitate the use of heroes' Quirks, and shows him her "babies", among which he recognizes a jet pack based on Buster Hero's Air Jet, and Izuku comments he is his fan too. She is about to tell him what his Quirk is when he decides to search for the last member of their horse.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 14-16 She is then seen in the formation of her team's warhorse along with Ochako and Fumikage.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 27, Page 18-19 The event begins and Mei along with her teammates about to be assaulted by Tetsutetsu and Tooru's teams. Mei and her team try to escape but they find themselves stuck in Juuzou's Quirk.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 5-6 Izuku tells Ochako and Mei to look away and uses the jetpack that Mei gave to him earlier, allowing Mei and her teammates to escape into the air. Kyouka attacks but Fumikage uses his Dark Shadow to defend his team. Mei and her teammates land safely thanks to Ochako's Quirk and equipment attached to her legs (courtesy of Mei). Izuku praises Mei and her gadgets for giving them greater maneuverability. Then, Mei and her teammates are attacked by Tetsutetsu's team again but Fumikage uses his Dark Shadow to block them. Suddenly, Mezou and his team attack them. Under pressure, Izuku decides to escape by flying into the air, but they are suddenly attacked by Katsuki, but Fumikage uses his Dark Shadow to block Katsuki's Explosion. After landing, Mei and her teammates are confronted by Shouto's team.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 18-19 Denki unleashes a large amount of electricity which Fumikage's Dark Shadow protects them from. Afterwards, Fumikage tries to attack Shouto with Dark Shadow but Momo uses her Quirk to block Dark Shadow's attack. Mei's team continues battling Shouto's team with them holding their ground. However, Tenya uses his new move Reciprocating Burst which allows Shouto to snatch Izuku's 10 million headband in an instant, which surprises Mei. As Izuku orders his team to after them, Fumikage advises that they go after another team, but Izuku replies that he doesn't know the point distribution of the other teams. After Ochako pushes her team forward and encourages Izuku to get back the 10 million point headband, Mei and her team faces Shouto's team in one final clash. Izuku manages to take one of Shouto's headbands, thinking it is the ten million point one. However, Izuku is shocked to see that the headband he took is not the ten million one and it is instead a seventy point one. For the last ten seconds, Mei and her team try to attack Shouto's team again, with Fumikage Tokoyami using his Dark Shadow to protect his team from Denki's electricity, but the time ends and with that the Human Cavalry Battle is over. Izuku tries to apologize to his team, but Fumikage reveals that he was able to take a headband from Shouto and thus thanks to his and Izuku's actions, Mei and her team place fourth, allowing them to advance and participate in the final event. The final event is a tournament event and Mei's opponent in the first round is Tenya Iida. She goes to meet her opponent, asking if he is Tenya, to which he replies he is. Mei gives Tenya some support items so that their fight can be on equal terms. Mei then faces Tenya in their fight. She manages to evade Tenya's support item enhanced speed with her hydraulic attachment bar, then uses her Quirk to spot the support company representatives. For the next ten minutes, Mei continues her fight with Tenya while explaining the features of her items to the audience using a mic that attached to her headgear. After ten minutes, satisfied that everyone was able to view her gadgets and items, Mei steps out of bounds and eliminates herself from the tournament, allowing Tenya to advance to the next round. Mei thanks Tenya for allowing her to use him and apologizes for it, although it didn't actually look like she really meant it, much to Tenya's annoyance. Powers and Abilities Mei is a very fit person, although she relies mostly on her inventions to traverse obstacles and tasks. She is also very smart and creative, creating many different and useful equipments on her own that can help her in many situations. Quirk "Zoom" - Mei's Quirk allows her eyes to zoom in on something at a distance. If she really focuses, Mei can see things as far as five kilometers. Equipment and Weapons * Wire Arrow * Hover Soles * Jet Pack * Hydraulic Attachment Bar Battles Trivia * Her name comes from , meaning "invention", and , meaning "eye(s)". References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Yuuei Students Category:Department of Support Students